battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
The Beretta 92F/FS (designated M9 in the US Military) is the US Army's and Marines' standard sidearm featured in many installments of the'' [[Battlefield Series|''Battlefield Series]]. Bearing the new designation M9, the pistol and its 9x19mm ammunition quickly became the standard for all US forces. It replaced the M1911 for US Handgun Trials. In some areas of the US armed forces, such as the SEALs, the P226 has been adopted instead. Battlefield 2 The 92FS is the USMC's and European Union's standard sidearm in Battlefield 2. Its stopping power and accuracy are identical to that of other handguns in the game. Its magazine capacity is 15 rounds, its spread values are average, and its rate of fire is three-hundred rounds per minute -- identical to that of the MEC's MR-444 and Chinese QSZ-92. There is also a suppressed version issued to the Special Ops Kit and Sniper Kit, but the only functional difference is that the suppressed variant will not reload without player input. 92FS BF2.jpg|The 92FS in Battlefield 2 92FS IS BF2.jpg|The 92FS' ironsights BF2BerettaSilenced.JPG|The silenced 92FS in Battlefield 2. Battlefield 2 M9 Sight.png|Irons sight Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M92F is the standard sidearm issued to all USMC kits in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It has decent firepower, poor accuracy, but a moderate rate of fire. USMC Sniper and Special Ops kits use suppressed variants of the pistol. Battlefield: Bad Company The M9 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company Singleplayer The M9 in the singleplayer campaign is coupled with the M95 and the M24. Multiplayer The M9 is the standard pistol issued to the United States Army' Recon kit. The M9 carries 12-rounds per magazine and the player will have 48 rounds in reserve. It takes six body shots to kill a player at full health. File:BFBC_M9.jpg|The M9 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Deconstruction File:BFBC_M9_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The M9's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M9 Pistol is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is the first sidearm issued to the player and features a 12-round magazine, and modest close-range accuracy. It can kill with four-six shots. It has very low recoil and open iron sights can make it effective in medium range engagements as well. The April 21st, 2010 patch increased the M9's damage above the MP-443's. BC2M9.png|The M9 at Panama Canal in multiplayer. BC2M9IS.png|The iron sights of the M9. BFBC2_M9_Rest.png|'M9'. BFBC2_M9_Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. BFBC2_M9_Reloading.png|Reloading. File:M9silv.png|A comparison of the black M9 (right) and the silver M93R (left) M9StatsBC2.png|The M9's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free The M9 is the standard handgun issued to all players in Battlefield Play4Free and is unlocked by default. It has a 15-round-magazine, plus three magazines in reserve, a low rate of fire, and low recoil. Players who have bought 2800 or more Battlefunds during December 2010 received the "Only the Few" M9. This gun differs from the standard M9 only by small aesthetic changes. BFP4F M9 ICON.png M9-ADS-reference.jpg File:M9 BFP4F.jpg|The M9 in Battlefield Play4Free File:M9 BFP4F sights.jpg|The M9's iron sights File:M9 BFP4F menu.jpg|The M9's menu entry Only the few-1-.jpg|The Only the Few M9 M9Range12Meter.png|Visual view about the M9's close to medium range situation M9Range25M.png|Visual view about the M9's medium-long range situation Battlefield 3 The M9 Pistol is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M9 Pistol is first seen in the first mission of the singleplayer campaign, Semper Fidelis. Blackburn obtains it by kicking a PLR insurgent armed with the weapon. For tutorial purposes, the M9 can eventually kill an enemy with a single shot in the mission. It is also used in The Great Destroyer, being Identical in stopping power to the first level. Co-op In Co-op the M9 is the starting secondary weapon for both players in Exfiltration, Hit and Run and Drop 'Em Like Liquid with Silencers. Also, both players can use the M9, unsilenced or silenced, in the man-down state in every mission. It can kill an enemy in two to three hits. Multiplayer The M9 Pistol is issued to the United States Marine Corps as their standard sidearm. It has a 15 round magazine and a one-two second reload time, with a low rate of fire. Although it is versatile enough for mid-range use, the M9 is most effective at close range, and is incredibly useful to any player, especially Recon players who are encountered by opposing players at close range. There are three variants of the M9 pistol - first, the standard no-attachment M9, the M9 TACT. sporting a Tactical flashlight underneath the barrel, and the M9 SUPP. which has a Suppressor attached to the gun. M9 silenced.png|The suppressed M9. M9 flashlight.png|The M9 with a tactical light. M9 Render.png|3D render of M9. 800px-BF3-M9-1.jpg|The M9 in the singleplayer level Semper Fidelis. Battlefield 3 M9 IS.png|Iron sight render. M9 Reloading BF3.png|One frame from the reload animation. Battlefield 3: Aftershock The M9 appears as one of five weapons and as the secondary weapon for soldiers from both the US Marine Corps and the Russian Spetsnaz in Battlefield 3: Aftershock. The gun holds 12 rounds per magazine and the total amount of ammunition the player has for the M9 is 60 rounds. Battlefield 4 The M9 returns in Battlefield 4 as the first unlockable sidearm. Much like in BF3, it is a very balanced pistol, with medium damage, short range, moderate recoil, and a very quick reload. It has very similar performance to the P226, but has a slightly different recoil pattern. As well, it has a slightly higher muzzle velocity. Statistically, it is the "best" semi-auto sidearm due to it being extremely well balanced, but this can be argued with since the CZ-75 is similar but with a higher damage output and a lower rate of fire. BF4-M9 Idle.png|The M9. BF4-M9 Irons.png|The M9's iron sights. BF4-M9 Reload.png|Reloading. Trivia General= *The 'M9 '''is one of only three infantry weapons to appear in every modern-era ''Battlefield game. |-| Battlefield: Bad Company 2= *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M9 was originally going to be able to use both its standard black skin and the Inox (silver) skin, as did the M93R, as evident with the option to do so in the PlayStation 3 beta. It seems that in the end, the Inox model was used to the default M93R model (pictured above). *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Weapons and Gadgets menu states the M9 is "Equipped with a 15 round staggered magazine. This reflects the early render of the M9, like in the PlayStation 3 and PC betas, where the M9 had a 15-round magazine. |-| Battlefield 3= *In Battlefield 3, the M9 and 93R may lose its hammer when equipped with certain weapons. *In Battlefield 3, the M9 shares reload animations with the 93R, MP-443, G17C and G18. Videos Video:M9 Pistol|Gameplay with the M9 Pistol in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay in Conquest mode. Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - M9 Reload Animations|First person reload animations in Bad Company 2. Video:Battlefield Play4Free - M9|Quick video showcasing the handling in Play4Free. Video:BF2 handguns|Gameplay with the M9 (92FS) in Battlefield 2. External links *M9 on Wikipedia *M9 on Modern Firearms References fr:92FS de:M9 ru:M9 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Aftershock